Virgin's Blood and Draculina's Hunger
by Maltrazz
Summary: Ever wondered what would have happened if Seras lost control when drinking Sir Integra's blood? This story explores that possibility. Rating might change in later chapters. Further warnings/summary inside.
1. The Blood of a Virgin

Virgin's Blood and Draculina's Hunger

**AN:** First of all, for this story to make sense you would have to have seen at least episodes 2 and 4 of the Hellsing OVA series (though I recommend watching all of it). I have always thought it odd that whenever Seras' eyes turned red she acted more animalistic and insane (kind like someone else we know from the series) except for the time when she is given Integra's blood. This story explores what would happen if she had lost control then. For simplicity's sake, I have combined that sort-of alternate personality and her thirst for blood and call it her Hunger. Seras is OOC (Out Of Character, for those of you who don't know) later on but that is only when her Hunger takes control. Integra and Alucard may be slightly OOC, but I tried not to let that happen much and it is in response to Seras losing control. I would like to warn everyone that this is my first story, so I am still getting a handle on my style of writing.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hellsing, then the OVA would have been done before 2010.**

**Chapter 1: The Blood of a Virgin**

"Why do you refuse to drink blood?" Sir Integra asked, after dropping a pack of type A blood onto the table. "You're not human anymore. It's time to except it, Seras." She slowly approached the blood-hungry Draculina sitting at the table.

"But… I…" Was all Seras could manage, as her Master's master took off her right glove. With her left hand Sir Integra picked up a knife from the table. With one swift jerk, she sliced open her right index finger. Seras gasped! She couldn't believe what had just happened! Sir Integra stood before her the blood dripping for where she had cut herself. Seras felt her blood running hot as the Hunger tried to take over, her vision starting to go red, but she quickly regained control.

"But Sir Integra…" Seras whispered. Integra smiled and chuckled. She knew that the Police Girl had not drunk blood since she had been turned.

"I cut my finger, I don't want it to get infected. Kiss it for me." Integra said, the smile never leaving her lips.

"Uhhh… I just…" Seras wasn't sure what to do. The thought of kissing another girl, even on just the finger, embarrassed her. She was also still reluctant to drink blood.

"Do it, that's an order." Sir Integra said, effectively silencing any arguments the Police Girl may have. Seeing no way out Seras just silently gave in, the expression of defeat on her face making it obvious.

As Sir Integra raised her hand to Seras' eye level the blood continued to drip for the cut on her finger. As Seras noticed this, the Hunger within her started to take over. With her vampiric senses she could easily smell the delicious red nectar that she had denied herself for so long. She slowly leaned forward, her tongue extending towards Integra's finger. Finally, she reached it, her tongue sliding all over Integra's finger getting as much blood as possible. She felt strange. The blood was not quelling her Hunger. In fact, the hunger just seemed to get worse with each passing second. Her vision was being clouded by a blood-red mist. She tried to stop, but her body was no longer listening to her.

"Good. Just be careful not to bite, Seras." Integra said calmly, not yet realizing that anything was wrong.

(**AN:** This is where the story really starts to diverge from the series so don't expect it to match nearly so well after this point.)

Seras' tongue started to work her way up Integra's finger, until the whole finger was in her mouth. She sucked greedily at the wound drawing even more blood into her mouth. This wasn't enough, however. She wanted more, NEEDED more!

Integra was surprised when Seras suddenly stopped. Then Seras looked directly into her eyes, and she grew afraid. Seras' eyes were not the friendly, sky-blue eyes she had come to know. They were red. As red as the blood she had been drinking so greedily just a moment ago. The only time Integra had seen Seras' eyes turn red was during the attack on the Hellsing manor. At that time, Seras had single-handedly ripped apart a small army of Hellsing soldiers that had been turned into ghouls with her bare hands... and she had smiled just as insanely as her sire while doing it. Then Seras did the one thing that could confirm, beyond a shadow of a doubt, Integra's suspicions that something was wrong.

She smiled that smile of madness.

Ever so slowly, Seras stood up. Though Seras was quite shorter than her, it hardly mattered as Seras stared at her with eyes full of insanity and, even worse, hunger.

"I think that's enough now." said Integra, masked her fear behind the confident facade she wore at all times. She turned to leave only to find that Seras was already between her and the door, with that insane smirk, so common on her Master, still in place. She slowly raised her gloved right hand to show integra the back of it, on which there was... nothing. Then she said something in a quiet voice that filled Integra with dread.

"Unlike my Master... I am not bound to your will, Sir Integra... Fairbrook... Wingates...Hellsing."

**AN: **I am sorry for the short chapter, but I am not a very good writer and this is my first fanfic. I would appreciate feedback as this story could go in many different directions, ranging from Seras completely draining Integra to yuri smut, and anything in between. Still trying to decide, so reviews could very likely sway my opinion one way or another… or another direction completely. I am also still trying to decide when or if Alucard is going to interfere. Suggestions are very welcome.

To quote TouGod, "Flames will be used to light Sir Integra's cigars."


	2. Play Time

Virgin's Blood and Draculina's Hunger

**AN:** I am sorry that it took so long to update. I have been working on the story, and have been dealing with college life, as well. I believe I have worked out all the issues with this chapter, but if you see any please let me know. I may not update as often as some people but I hope that the quality makes up for that.  
"Speech", _Telepathy/Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hellsing, then the OVA series would have been done before 2010.**

**Chapter 2: Play Time**

"Unlike my Master... I am not bound to your will, Sir Integra... Fairbrook... Wingates...Hellsing."

That sentence - so calmly spoken, yet at the same time so utterly menacing - echoed over and over through Integra's mind. When Alucard first brought Seras to the mansion, Integra had fully intended to bind her. However, as it became more and more apparent that Seras intended to fight her vampiric nature with all her might, Integra put less and less effort into researching the binding ritual. Eventually, she stopped looking for it altogether. Now she realized how much of a mistake that was.

Suddenly, Integra felt a presence in her mind. It was nearly as dark as Alucard, so for a moment she reached out to it to call for help. Then she noticed it had slightly feminine presence.

_Alucard, stop your fledgling THIS INSTANT!_ Integra thought to her servant.

_You really think I would let you call to my Master just as I was about to start enjoying myself?_ Integra heard Seras say in her mind. Then, she realized that the presence she felt in her mind was Seras blocking her connection to Alucard. _Don't worry Integra, we will have plenty of time to play together._

Slowly, Seras walked around Integra back to the table, her Master's smirk still clearly displayed. Seras slowly picked up the knife that had been used to cut Integra's finger, and licked the blood off. Then Seras said, "Delicious. Which is to be expected of the blood of The Iron Virgin."

* * *

Alucard could tell that something was wrong. He had a telepathic link to his master. This made it so that she could keep him out of trouble without being physically present. It also made it so that he could always tell if she was in danger. The problem was that he could not sense her at all right now. Not even his master could shut him off that completely. That could only mean one thing.

It meant that a vampire, nearly as powerful as himself, was blocking the connection. He would have sensed the presence of any vampire strong enough to do that, however. Thus, that should be impossible.

Then, he noticed that he could not sense his fledgling either. _Well, this could be interesting._ Alucard thought, as he smirked to himself.

He stood up from his throne, and walked off into the shadows. It was time to see what his master and fledgling were doing.

* * *

Integra had finally able to get her fear at being trapped alone in a room with a half-starved vampire under control. After all, since she had Alucard, she rarely had to face hostile vampires herself. She whipped out the gun she always carried - loaded with silver bullets, of course - aimed it at Seras and fired... except she was not there!

Integra whirled around, but Seras was nowhere to be seen. _Where, oh where, could I have gone?_ Seras' voice resounded through Integra's mind. _It's not nice to shoot your employees you know. Hehehe hahaha HAHAHAHAHA!_ Seras laughed exactly like her Master had after hearing the Major declare war. _Exellent! It looks like you wont keep me bored!_

With each passing moment, Seras attitude and presence seemed to become more and more like that of her Master. This frightened Integra more than anything else. Just the thought of being trapped alone with an unbound Alucard is truly terrifying.

Inetgra ran to the door, but it held fast despite being unlocked.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Seras' voice seemed to come frome every direction at once. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. I don't know how my Master would feel if I did that."

Integra felt something prick the skin of her neck. Seras was standing behind her, with the knife she had just picked up held to Integra's throat.

**AN:**Once again, I am sorry for the short chapter, but this is my first fanfic. I would appreciate feedback as always. Suggestions are very welcome.

Another cliffhanger, I know. I am just that evil. :) Sorry folks, but I am taking a break from this story to work on another one. It will probably be quite a while until I update again. :(

To quote TouGod, "Flames will be used to light Sir Integra's cigars."


End file.
